Well, in a Hypothetical Way
by Gred the unicorn
Summary: Lily realizes that after all these years, she truely does love James


A kiss, that was all. Nothing more nothing less. You couldn't even call it snogging. It was just a peck. An accidental one at that. And from someone I don't even like. So, the only reason I got those ridiculous... feelings is because I didn't see it coming. Yeah that's it. Right? Wait, why am I talking to you? Or, myself, or.. ugh. "Lily? Are you alright? It seems, I duno, as if godzilla and Nessie are currently having a war inside of your head, so go tell, who seems to be winning?" James strutted over, a lopsided grin lighting up his hazel eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes behind those dorky but adorable glasses and his messed up hair looked absolutely-  
>"Lily? Did Nessie win? Or Godzilla? I bet it was Nessie," now he was positively beaming.<br>I rolled my eyes at him, "yes James, it was the Loch Ness Monster won the epic battle between the two." My lips twitched up in a small smile.  
>"And how did she win?" He slid closer to me on the couch, an eager look upon his face.<br>"I, um" my heart raced, then stuttered as his eyes sparkled with contained mirth. " Well, um, you see, Nessie, pulled Godzilla into her lake, then drowned him! Or her, whatever Godzilla is, I'm not too sure, do you know what he- it is? I've never really wondered before, have you? Anyway, um, why, are you..." I stopped babbling as he burst into laughter.  
>"Merlin Lily, I just came over to see if you were okay, and of course," he grinned a very audacious grin, "to see who would win. But seriously, are you alright?" His smile disappeared but his eyes still twinkled happily.<br>"What, me? Psh, yeah," I waved my hand at him then scoffed, "I'm fine, peachy in fact," I flashed him my brightest smile. "So, I'm just going to, y'know, head up and take a shower, it was really muddy in Hogsmead and then I tripped and that was when you, well, you know what happened, you were there!" I chuckled then strode towards the girls dormitories, and away from James.  
>"Lily wait!" I turned around to face him who in turn, was facing the floor, "I, I didn't mean, when you tripped, I just meant, to catch you, not- it was an accident!" The few students in the common room turned to look.<br>"James-" I felt myself begin to blush.  
>"No Lily, I need you to know that I didn't mean to, and that what I did, wasn't on purpose! I would never, do that to, I ugh!"<br>I smiled sadly at him, even though I knew that I should be happy, "I know James, you didn't mean to kiss me, I understand, it's not your fault. And, in case you were wondering, no, this doesn't ruin our spontaneous friendship."  
>I turned around and continued up the stairs, but not before seeing the look of relief settle upon his face. I frowned and entered my dorm to see Alice engrossed in a book, but as soon as I closed the door she set it down, and stared intently at me.<br>"Well?" She asked after I plopped down on my lovely bed.  
>"Well what?" I grumbled as she quickly skipped over and sat on my bed.<br>"Well what's got your knickers tied into a knot?" She asked exasperatedly.  
>I stared at her for a moment, "may I ask you a hypothetical question?"<br>"But of course!" She grinned happily.  
>"Well, in a hypothetical way, a highly hypothetical way mind you, if a boy was to catch you after you slipped, at tripped, seeing as your hypothetical self fell forwards, but when the boy caught you, and your lips pressed together for like, two seconds, give or take a few, and this hypothetical boy you've just gotten on to friendly terms with after just about six you hating him basically, and you really liked the kiss, I mean, there were like, explosions! What would you do? Hypothetically of course," I added hastily to the end of my hypothetical story.<br>"Well, Alice grinned at me, "I do believe that this means after nearly six years of finding this hypothetical boy to be an evil toerag and a third of another year, being friends with said toerag, this..."hypothetical" girl has finally realized that James Potter is not all thqt bad and that she, Lily Evans is in love with him!" Alice laughed and jumped off the bed, dancing like a lunatic.  
>"I said hypothetically!" I cried out indignantly.<br>Alice ignored me, "oh Lily darling, we, have been waiting AGES for you to figure out that you share his feelings!" She laughed once more than turned to me, "Well, after dinner I think we shall all devise an amazing plan to tell him your feelings, but until then, clean up so we can head down."  
>I grumbled indignantly but none the less headed off to take a nice, hot shower.<p>

As we finished dinner I heard someone clear their throat behind me, "Lily? Would you be kind enough take a walk with me please?" James asked barely with holding one of his contagious grins.  
>"Well of course James," I replied, "talk to you later Alice." I followed James out as Alice shot me a knowing look.<br>As soon as we left the Great Hall, he took my hand within his large, warm one. He pulled me behind him as we went on a long and winding path through the castle. After going up three flights of stairs and through quite a few corridors, he lead me into an empty room.  
>"Lily, is it true?" He turned and looked hopefully at me, nearly jumping up and down in excitement.<br>"Is what true?" I asked confusedly.  
>"What Alice said! That you, well, y'know," his face lit up and he put his hands on my shoulders.<br>"Um, well, I don't exactly know what Alice told you James," I chuckled nervously.  
>"Oh, but I think you do Lily," he murmured then gently traced my cheek with hand as he slowly leaned forward.<br>"Well if its about that hypothetical story, then yes, it is true. But I do believe that she planned make a great big deal about it tomorrow, not... tell you," I stared intently at his nose, refusing to make eye contact.  
>As he started to speak my gaze moving to his lips, remembering our 'kiss' from earlier, "well, um, when you were taking a shower, Alice came rushing down the stairs and ran over to Marlene, who in turn was sitting in the chair next to mine talking to a first year about the kitchens, and how friendly the house elves are but anyway! So, Alice came rushing down the stairs screaming, 'she admits it, she admits it!' And turn Marlene was all like, 'what the bloody Hell are you talking about Alice!' because by then Alice was like in her face and then she shouted, 'Lily just told me a story about her and the one we know she likes kissed and how it felt absolutely spectacular it felt and OH MY GOD SHE LOVES HIM!' and then they jumped up and started squealing, promptly frightening the first year away, and y'know, we,' he gestured wildly between us despite the lack of space then continued, "kinda kissed earlier and I was all like, 'Omg, Lily and I kissed... which means...' and then I ran up to my dorm and jumped onto Sirius' bed where he and Remus were sitting and I shouted out, 'LILY LOVES ME!' and then they both smacked me because I interrupted their starring contest, and th-"<br>I cut him off with a kiss, then burst out laughing at his ramblings, "you were like Omg, hmm?"  
>He grinned then swept me into a kiss before twirling me around, "I finally caught myself a Lily-flower," he said with a grin.<br>I chuckled at him, "it's about time too,"  
>He grinned then wrapped an arm around my waist and together we headed out.<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you know, so Godzilla, yeah, I dont own it :D

Well, this is my first story, please, don't be too harsh if you review, but i do accept criticism or requests, or hellos, and I am perfectly fine with it if you don't review, I just hope you enjoyed this... Odd story :D


End file.
